


Shoulda

by DilynAliceBlake



Series: Jefferson/Hamilton [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, pertaining to a certain renewal of vows, I did say Thomas very nearly interrupted the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulda

When Alexander and Eliza made the plan to renew their vows, Eliza wanted to relive the entire wedding, reversing their places.  Angelica as the best man, and Washington walking Hamilton down the isle to give him away.  It unfolds beautifully, discounting how Jefferson's suit clashes horribly with _all_ of the decor, and Alexander is wearing a constant grimace.  
"If he hates him so much, why did he insist on _inviting_ him?" Angelica asks at the beginning of the night, looking quite the hearthrob in her scarlet suit.  
"The invites to our wedding went out to the whole office, just like last time."  
"That's dedication," Angelica admires.  "I could've sworn they'd be trying to kill each other by now."  
"No, they're both being very well behaved.  If glaring at each other and ruining my second wedding with their gloom counts as good behavior, I mean."  
"They do both look very miserable.  It's almost cute.  They'd better reign it in, though.  It's time for the main event."  
Hamilton's walk down the isle is disrupted by a glance back with large oaken eyes at Jefferson.  
"Eyes on the bride, Son." Washington prompts.  
"I _am_ the bride," Hamilton reminds.  
"Look at who you're about to _marry_ , Alexander," the General insists, and Alex reluctantly drags his eyes from Thomas, who's wearing the suit from the day they met.  It's making Hamilton feel sentimental boredering on nearly hopeful.  Could it possibly be a coincidence?  Is Jefferson just wearing his work clothes to piss Alexander off?  Or is he trying to say something _more_?  
Beside him, Washington's steps slow.  
"Son, please tell me I did not just see what I think I saw."  
"Ah, that would depend.  What did you see, Sir?"  
"I know what I _didn't_ see, and I've never _seen_ you look at Eliza like **that**."  
Proving his point, Hamilton's eyes flick back to Jefferson at the tone of implication.  
"It's nothing, Sir."  
"I certainly hope so, Hamilton, or else someone's heart is about to be broken."  A pause, and then, even more quietly whispered before Alex is passed off to the middle schuyler sister; "...and for the life of me, I don't know whose."  
Peggy, being ordained, just like the last time begins her short introduction speech before the two of them recite to each other their handwritten vows.  
These, aside from the roles and outfits, are the only thing to have changed.  It's Eliza's turn to recite first.  
"Alexander.  I could write you a letter every day, and not properly fill the pages with what I feel when I look at you.  We don't need a legacy; we don't need money.  Day by day, we help each other to figure life out, and I am so lucky to be alive, here with you right now.  I'm so grateful for..."  
Alex's attention drifts to Thomas Jefferson's brilliant fuchsia suit.  He's a bright spot in the audience, easy to find.  He let's his eyes rove over that gorgeously dark skin, trace the pompom poof of glorious hair that is no doubt blocking the view of whomever was unlucky enough to sit behind him.  Jefferson meets his eyes, and time fades.  
"Alexander," Peggy pipes up, "It's your turn to talk now."  
"Oh, I, right, I-" He snaps his focus back to Eliza.  Maybe it's the suit, or the fact that he's just spent who knows how long staring at the unironically dazzling Thomas Jefferson, but his wife looks plain across from him.  He feels horrible for it.  They're supposed to be celebrating their love, reliving their marriage, and all Alexander can think is that she looks less beautiful, this time around.  
"Tongue tied, Alexander?" Peggy teases, and that doesn't help anything.  Apprehension buzzes umcomfortably through his teeth, and he can't help but look to Jefferson for reassurance.  He pleads with his eyes, though for what he does not know.  
For comfort?  Reassurance that he's doing the right thing?  A glare, to make this easier?   
"I.  Um.  Eliza.  You.  We.  I."  
Then, suddenly Thomas is standing, chair shrieking loudly backwards.  
" _I object_ ," he hisses through his teeth vehemently.  Washington groans from his seat and rubs a temple with one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.  It's now clear whose heartbreak is on the table.  
"You can't really-" Peggy starts, but Hamilton is sagging in obvious relief.  
" _Thank God_ ," he sighs, slumping to ease his formerly rigid posture.  Abstractly, he knows that all hell is about to break loose, but for once he and Thomas are on the same side, and that euphoria overshadows the discomfort of the upcoming drama.  
"He _obviously_ doesn't want to say his vows, I'm just helpin the man out," Thomas sasses.  That accounting of his motivations is less true than he would like.  
Eliza is about to question Alexander's feelings, demand that he explain to everyone gathered that he's just nervous, and does love her.  Something stops her.  
The way Alexander is looking at Thomas stops her.  
"Peggy, let it be."  She keeps her voice firm, puts on a strong face.  Unlike Alexander, _she_ at least can put up a front.  
"Eliza?" Peggy asks.  
"I've sat here for months watching the tension grow between those two, lying in wait for the day Alexander would give me a _fraction_ of that time.  The life we tried to build together... I'm watching it burn.  I don't want to be in the room where it happens."  
The Schuyler Sisters take their leave.  Angelica is the only one who looks back.  
"Well," Jefferson drawls, "Since Eliza already practically announced it to everyone, I guess I should say that I think I might be in love with you, Alexander."  
"Oh," Hamilton reacts with less than his usual eloquence.  "But you don't even know-"  
"Don't know _what_ , Son?" Washington huffs.  He's tired of this ridiculous back and forth.  Hopefully the relief of sexual tension will only be good for their workplace environment.  
"It's just," Hamilton makes his way off the stage, gliding in his heels gracefully to where Thomas is still awkwardly standing, "How can you be sure?"  
"There's no surety in love, Alexander," Jefferson says, and for a second Hamilton thinks that he might have the wrong impression.  That maybe Jefferson saying his words was mere coincidence.  
"Not even soulmates?" he prompts, feeling like a snowflake asunder in the wind.  
Jefferson fingers the ruffles at his neck.  
"I think I missed mine," Thomas confides, though he isn't sure how Hamilton knew that he was marked.  "If it comes up, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.  I want to be with _you_ , Alexander.  And, apparently, you want to be with me, too.  ...At least, you like the idea enough to crash your marriage into the ground," he smirks.  
"I think you'll find _you_ crashed my marriage into the ground," Alexander insists, while Laurens points his finger at the inside of his throat and makes gagging noises at their repartee.  
"Oh, no, you were doing a wonderful job of that all on your own, Mr. Um-I-Um."  
Alexander narrows his eyes and decides to play dirty.  
"Thomas."  
"Yes, Alexander?" Jefferson heaves, sounding exaggeratedly put upon.  
Hamilton lifts the tails of his shirt.  
"It's suddenly come up."  
Jefferson glances across the words, then hits the floor in a dead faint.  Alex looks smug.  
"For the next wedding," Washington grumbles, "I'll officiate and one of _y'all_ can walk Alex down the isle."  
The Revolutionary Ruffians groan.


End file.
